


When The Dust Settled

by Micky_bay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, im sorry I had too, light Violence, war zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: Otabek relives the worst moment of his life in order to create one of the happiest.A big thank you to Meruert Yesornah who was kind enough to translate this fic into Russian you can find it here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6401261





	When The Dust Settled

“I remember being about 7 or 8.” Yuri craned his neck to look up at his boyfriend. No questions had been asked, Otabek just began to talk. It was unusual to say the least. “I was born in Atyrau City, Atyrau province in western Kazakhstan. It was by the water and lots of ships usually from Iran and Azerbaijan would pass through.” Otabek was looking out the window. From where they were they could see the Neva river that cut through the city of St. Petersburg. “My siblings and I would sit at the docks catching fish and waving at ships as they passed.”

Yuri remembered him mentioning his little sister and brother in passing but come to think of it, he never really said anything beyond that. “My memory isn't that great but I remember bits of that morning.” His eyes glazed over and he stared. Yuri muted his phone.

“There were rumors that the war in Iraq and Iran would spill into our country. My mother was terrified of letting us out of the house but we were kids. We didn't know anything about war. We just wanted to go play.”

“The walk to the dock was strange. There used to be an older boy that would give Nyata and I sweets and pretend to bully Amari but he wasn't there. His father said that he had enlisted. As he spoke to us something fell from the sky.”

Yuri searched Otabek’s face. His jaw was set like he tended to do before competitions. He was focused on the memory. The nightmare. “When I woke up I was about 15 feet from the shop while Nyata and Amari were gone. When I tried to stand up everything kept flipping over and over and over again. It felt like I couldn't stop doing somersaults. I remember calling out for my brother but not getting an answer. But I could hear Nyata.”

Again he paused. Tears fell out beautiful chestnut colored eyes and each one broke Yuri's heart further. “Nyata was trapped under fallen beams and slabs of concrete and couldn't move her legs. My little sister, who I convinced to sneak out, was scared and hurting. I started digging and trying to lift the slab myself.”

“I don't know how long I kept at it but I know people tried to pull me away. We were screaming for help but nobody came. The just tried to move me. They told me she wasn't worth it.” 

Otabek's voice broke. “They said my sister wasn't worth it.” he wiped at his face and with a free hand grabbed Yuri's. They interlock fingers.

When his breathing leveled he continued. “When someone finally came to help Nyata had passed out and I was in hysterics. I saw a man who was in a dirty soldiers uniform and dried blood caked on his face, trying to lift the slab from the side. He didn't speak Kazakh or Russian. But he got some others to help and when he had enough space, he was the one that saved my sister. He grabbed her and I and ran us to a medic. He had found Amari and he was waiting for us when we got there.”

“In the days following he kept coming back to check up on the three of us at the UN camp. The only thing I can remember about him was that he had strong green eyes. Whenever things got scary he was near by and I used to think that I could spot those eyes from anywhere.”

For the first time since he started talking, Otabek looked directly into Yuri's eyes. Tears stained his cheeks and made Otabek's already dark lashes even darker. “Whenever I looked into his eyes I knew I was safe. During the next few years we moved to Almaty and I was scouted for skating and we lost contact. When I was sent to Lila and Yakov’s bootcamp I was scared. At the time my russian was shaky at best and I couldn't call home as much as I wanted to but I remember the first time I saw you.” Yuri held his breath. “You weren't looking directly at me but I was close enough where you were really looking and I suddenly felt safe. I felt like I was home.” 

Otabek slid off the couch and knelt in front of Yuri. He took both of his hands in his and kissed the palms of both. “When I told you in Barcelona that you had the eyes of a soldier, what I was saying was that when I look at you, I feel safe. I feel like I am home.”

A small box seemed to materialize out of thin air. “Beka?”

“Yuri, I don't want to do anything else in this world without you. I want you to be my home.” it opens and a small circle of gold layed there shining. “Yuri Plisetsky, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Words were not needed. Yuri slid the ring on and kissed his fiancé. “Otabek Altin I would love to marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like hurting my babies!! I saw this concept in a text post on tumblr months ago and I wish I could credit who it was but I cant find it. :"( Anyway this is un beta'd and I wrote it after it night.
> 
> kudos and comments much appreciated and thanks again to Meruert!!


End file.
